One way that a wireless cellular service provider can improve the coverage provided by a given base station or group of base stations is by using a distributed antenna system (DAS). In a DAS, a representation of radio frequency (RF) wireless communication signals are communicated between a host unit and one or more remote units. The host unit generates a downlink transport signal that is distributed to one or more of the remote units. A remote unit can receive the downlink transport signal and reconstructs the downlink RF signals based on the downlink transport signal and causes the reconstructed downlink RF signals to be radiated from at least one antenna coupled to or included in the remote unit. A similar process is performed in the uplink direction. RF signals transmitted from mobile units (also referred to here as “uplink signals”) are received at a remote unit. A remote unit uses the uplink signals to generate an uplink transport signal that is transmitted from the remote unit to the host unit.
One or more intermediary devices (also referred to here as “expansion hosts” or “intermediary devices”) can be placed between the host unit and the remote units in order to increase the number of remote units that a single host unit can feed and/or to increase the host-unit-to-remote unit distance.